Digital image correlation (DIC) is a non-contact measurement technique that uses high-resolution machine-vision digital cameras to accurately measure surface deformation in two or three dimensions. The field of high speed DIC, in addition to other methods of optical tracking, is advancing due to improvements in optical sensor sensitivity, image processing, and computer processor speed. However, even taking into account such advancements, improvements with respect to filtering, analysis, and use of data derived from DIC techniques are needed to avoid invalid conclusions and recommendations based on erroneously captured and filtered data.